Frogz (Series)
Frogz are animated frogs by Gemmy. They sing and dance to popular songs. They retailed for $10 and lasted from 2005-2008. Hip Hop * In Da Club (Green and Purple) * Crazy In Love * Ride Wit Me * Jump (Kriss Kross) * Rapper's Delight * Yeah (Green and Red) * Candy Shop (Green and Navy Blue) * I Like To Move It (Dark Green and Orange) * No Scrubs (Green and Red) * Pon de Replay (Green and Blue) * Push It (Green and Pink) * U Can't Touch This (Green and Navy Blue) * Number One Spot (Green and Black) * Just A Little Bit (Green and Yellow) * Ridin' * Jump Around (Green and Blue) * Betcha Can't Do It Like Me * Money Maker (Normal Hip Hop) (UNRELEASED) * SOS (UNRELEASED) * This Is Why I'm Hot (Green and Purple) (UNRELEASED) * Umbrella (Normal Hip Hop) (UNRELEASED * Mama Said Knock You Out (UNRELEASED) * White And Nerdy (UNRELEASED) * Cha Cha Slide * Rapper's Delight (Purple Target Exclusive Version) * Yeah (Britsh Home Stores Exclusive) (Green and UNRELEASED Purple) 80's * Maniac * My Sharona (Green and Orange) * Whip It (Green and Blue) * We're Not Gonna Take It (Green and Yellow) * I Can't Drive 55 90's * Good Vibrations (Green and Yellow) * Look * Unbelievable * Baby One More Time * Livin' La Vida Loca (Green and Navy Blue) * Wannabe (Green and Yellow) * Hard To Handle * MmmBop Country * Devil Went Down To Georgia (Green and Red) * On The Road Again (Green and Yellow) * Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy * It's 5 O'clock Somewhere * Redneck Woman (Non-Explicit) * As Good As I Once Was Party * Birthday (Beatles) * Celebration (With Hat or Without Hat) * Happy Birthday (Green, Blue, Pink, Multicolor) * Get The Party Started (Green and Pink) * Four Leaf Clover (With or Without Shamrock) * God Bless The USA Over The Hill * When I'm 64 * 40th Birthday (Sings Birthday by The Beatles) * 50th Birthday (Sings When I'm 64) * Street Beater Graduation * Get The Party Started * Future's So Bright * Friends Forever Poker * Love Of Money (Green and Navy Blue) Military * Army * Navy * Marines * Air Force * America The Beautiful Explicit * Redneck Woman * In Da Club * Because I Got High Standing * In Da Club * Crazy In Love * Ride Wit Me (UNRELEASED) * Jump (Van Halen) (UNRELEASED) * Mama's Don't Let Your Children Grow Up To Be Cowboys (UNRELEASED) Valentine's * Jump Around (Hoodie and Pink) * Crazy In Love (Red Dress and Pink Dress) * Check On It * Yeah (Hoodie and Black) * Money Maker * Umbrella * In Da Club (Valentine's) (UNRELEASED) Halloween * Evil Ways (Witch) * Disco Inferno (Devil) * In Da Club (Skeleton) * Livin' La Vida Loca (Vampire) * Mummy (UNRELEASED) Christmas * Deck The Halls * It's Christmas Time * Jolly Old Saint Nick * Livin' La Vida Loca (UNRELEASED) Seasonal Standing * Yeah (Valentine's) * In Da Club (Christmas) Keychain * In Da Club * Celebration (Graduation) Trivia * Frogz can have fuzzy or shiny skin. * The Candy Shop Frogz was recalled for saying "I'll let you lick the lollipop" (Which is the reason the Explicit Frogz were made). * The Explicit Frogz were exclusive to Spencer's. * There are two different box sizes (Tall and short) Short boxes are exclusive to Wal-Mart. * No Scrubs, It's 5 O'clock Somewhere, and As Good As I Once Was are really hard to find with tall boxes. * There is a Future's So Bright Frogz with a really big nose, it was exclusive to K-Mart. * On the back of the Big Nose Future's So Bright's box, other graduation items that were made during the time can be seen, including a prototype Future's So Bright with shades. * The Prototype Maniac Frogz had some black in her hair, and a yellow torso. * The standing Frogz were originally going to be the full size frogz and the sitting ones we all know about were gonna be miniature versions. * There is a dancing Christmas frog holding a carol book that many believe to be a Frogz but it is not part of the Frogz series. They were sold next to Gift Box Buddies. * On the back of some 2005 boxes you can see what seems to be a prototype orange My Sharona Frogz, it has blonde hair and a blue shirt. Some say it's a completely different Frogz that was never released. * The No Scrubs Frogz's gear that controls the arms and head is very common to split. Same goes for It's 5 O'clock Somewhere and As Good As I Once Was. * Red Yeah and Graduation Get The Party Started are commonly found with one or both of the arms snapped. * The Christmas Frogz's arms always break. Category:Series Category:Dancing Stuff Category:Modern Gemmy Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:Frogz